


Switching Surrogates

by End_Transmission



Series: Pup [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Transmission/pseuds/End_Transmission
Summary: Trep - an Impostor better known as Cyan - doesn't understand how a youngling Impostor ended up under the care of a human.He's really not father material - but, hey, a kid's gotta eat.
Relationships: Cyan & Mini Crewmate (Among Us)
Series: Pup [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981121
Comments: 42
Kudos: 154





	Switching Surrogates

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Trep deserves more attention and since I can't yet get him to bond to a human, he gets a kid instead.
> 
> I'm a sucker for minis.

The thick, dagger-tipped appendage shot back towards him, drenched in blood and gore. As it curled within his abdomen, and the skin there smoothed back to something approaching human, the cyan-suited Impostor shuddered softly. 

It was difficult to beat a good meal. 

His own saliva had done quick work of cleaning his body, leaving only the room around him drenched in blood and human organs - what was left of White. The human had been so  _ trusting  _ of Trep - an Impostor the human had known as 'Cyan' - and it'd been almost too easy to use that trust against him. It usually was - this was hardly Trep's first successful mission and, so long as the humans insisted on exploration, it was unlikely to be the last. 

There were only three humans left, now. Trep could take them in one swipe if he wanted but, really, there was no reason to rush. There was no reason not to savor the win - no risk of it slipping from his grasp, now. 

Trep turned from White's remains, his eyes finding the vent entrance in the corner of the room. He'd slip away, return to his bunk before the humans woke, and come morning they'd be more confused than ever. Terrified. They'd given up on it being an accident after the second fallen crewmate, but still they refused to suspect one of their own. 

_ Something in the vents,  _ they said,  _ an alien who hides in the shadows.  _

It was always the same story. Despite their warlike, colonizing tendencies, humans were surprisingly slow to turn on each other. It was a bit of an annoyance but, in the end, it meant Trep got more kills under his belt. It was hard to be that annoyed, given he'd certainly developed a taste for human flesh. 

Trep was moving towards the vent when he first noticed the noises. He paused, strained to listen. The noises were soft, nearly inaudible - for a moment, he thought they might be sniffling. He turned in place and, when he spotted the child, realized he'd been wrong. The child wasn't sniffling. 

They were  _ suckling.  _

Specifically, the small white-suited body was all but latched onto the most whole piece of White remaining, and was making the repetitive noises as they licked at the blood and nipped - with  _ impossibly  _ sharp teeth - at the flesh. Trep stared in shock as the Impostor youngling finished their small meal. They looked up, and even through their tiny helmet Trep could see the way their eyes locked on his. 

The helmet split as they smiled at him. 

Where the  _ hell,  _ Trep wondered in disbelief, had White picked up a baby Impostor? More importantly, had they known what Little White was? He had to assume not, given the child didn't look at all upset to lose their parental figure. They only looked satisfied - giving a small burp just as Trep thought as much. Then, they giggled and got to their feet, and trailed bloody footprints as they toddled towards Trep. 

"Absolutely not," the Impostor snarled under his breath as he took a step back. "You stay over there." At his command, the child stopped and peered at him in confusion - easy to see as the helmet melted away and left a human child's face in its place. 

The kid wasn't even actually dressed in a suit - they'd simply mimicked one. Trep couldn't fathom how they'd figured out to do that long enough to trick a human into taking care of them. 

"I don't have time to deal with you," Trep continued, stepping back towards the vent, "sorry kid, you're on your own." Without giving the child a chance to react, Trep turned and leapt for the vent, vanishing from the room as surely as if he'd never been there. 

* * *

Trep had to hand it to the kid. They were clearly young -  _ very  _ young - but already their acting skills were more than adept. The humans - who a minute ago had been in terrified shock at the discovery of their fellow's corpse - were now cooing over the child. Little White was sobbing loudly, every inch of them looking exactly like a human toddler, playing the part of terrified child who'd watched their parent be murdered in front of them. 

Trep was much less impressed when the child suddenly reached out towards him, nearly throwing themself out of Black's hold. Before Trep could so much as throw his hands up in protest, Black was shoving the child into his arms. Trep grabbed at Little White - he wasn't going to let them  _ fall  _ \- but glared at Black in answer. 

"No way, I'm not a kid person," Trep said, "take them back."

"They want you," Black said, the human's voice more amused than anything. "We have to - to get this cleaned up, but with something out there, it's not as if we can just leave the kid somewhere. They like you, so, you get to watch them while we work."

_ You're next,  _ Trep snarled internally, though he settled with intensifying his glare, annoyance spiking when Black just let out a satisfied hum. She and the other two - Yellow and Brown - sobered as they moved further into the room to begin the painstaking task of cleaning up what was left of White. 

Trep watched them, pointedly ignoring the child in his arms who was now happily babbling. Every now and then a word he knew filtered through the noise, but over all he couldn't even begin to guess what the child was saying in their strange mixture of human and Impostor language. They didn't seem bothered by his inattention - just happily blathered on as they pried at Trep's fingers and hands. 

Trep had to bite back a yelp when the kid suddenly latched onto one of his fingers with their teeth. Turning in place - unwilling to let the humans see the kid's canines - Trep ripped his hand away. 

"Hey," He hissed, "no biting! What's your problem?" As if in answer, the kid looked at him and gnashed his teeth up and down. Disbelieving - especially as  _ he  _ was still full from his own half a meal - Trep continued, "You can't seriously be hungry already." At the very word, Little White obviously brightened and, before the older Impostor could react, once again had one of Trep's fingers between his teeth. 

"What did I just say about biting?!" Trep asked, wrenching his finger away once again before holding the kid out away from him. He glared at the child, while Little White cooed back, completely unbothered. 

They were growing fussy, though, their babbling becoming tense, their eyes beginning to redden with the threat of tears. Considering, Trep looked over his shoulder. The humans hadn't noticed, too caught up in the tension of cleaning up a crewmate's body. He really had wanted to play longer, but despite his apprehension of the kid he wasn't about to let a child starve. He didn't know enough about his people's young to know if it was a possibility and so, thought it best to err on the side of caution. 

"If you want to eat, you'll need to pull your weight," Trep said, looking at the child again. "Let's see what you got, brat." For a few seconds, the kid blinked at him as if failing to understand. Just as Trep had given up and had started planning how he was going to take down three humans on his own, Little White opened their mouth. The piercing tongue - a feature most Impostor's had - flew past Trep's head. When he noted the scratch it'd left on the glass of his helmet, Trep nodded. 

"Right between the eyes," He said, shifting the child so he could poke them in the very spot. "Think you can handle that?" The child wiggled happily in response. Trep had his doubts, but this was going to happen regardless so he figured there was no harm in letting the kid try. He set Little White onto the ground, rolling his eyes only slightly when the small Impostor immediately clung to his hand. As a duo, they turned to look at the humans. With a glance towards Little White, Trep let his true abdominal mouth unfurl, his own tongue - razor edged and considerably more deadly - slipping out into the air. 

White's blood still hung heavy, and Trep felt a thrill go through him at the scent. Little White clung tighter to Trep's hand and, mimicking him, let his own mouth open. Trep turned his attention back to the humans, who remained unaware of their sudden danger. He waited, tense, watching as they moved about the room until, finally, he struck, sending his tongue through the chests of both Yellow and Brown near simultaneously. 

Black screamed as she turned towards her crewmates - but the noise was cut short as Little White's tongue cut through her helmet. Black went limp before Yellow or Brown, but neither were far behind her. As the humans gave their last, ragged, dying breaths, the Impostors retracted their tongues as one. Little White chittered, hopping up and down in place, their eyes fixed on the bodies now strewn across the floor. 

"Hey," Trep said, tugging on their hand to get their attention. Once he had it, he lifted an eyebrow. "Pace yourself, brat. Make yourself sick, and you're on your own. Plus, we've got some journey ahead of us, and this is all we've got for food. Got it?" 

Little White was surprisingly serious as they nodded, and Trep told himself that the strange swoop in his chest was certainly just indigestion. With a gesture, he let go of Little White's hand and the child immediately shot forward and fell upon one of the bodies. Trep crossed his arms and watched. 

Trep wasn't much of a child person, but he couldn't deny some sense of satisfaction at watching the youngling feed. When Little White finished his meal, he climbed to his feet, took a few steps back from the body, and promptly let out a small burp. 

"Are you going to do that every time you eat?" Trep asked, rolling his eyes. Little White's response was a giggle as they trotted back over to the adult. They peered up at Trep expectantly for a few seconds before he reluctantly held out his hand. With another happy babble, Little White clutched onto his hand, rubbed at his eye, and then yawned - his teeth glinting in the light of the ship. 

"What, one little kill and now you're tired?" Trep asked, ignoring the lack of bite in his own voice. As if to answer, Little White let out another yawn, then lifted his other hand up and made grabbing motions in Trep's direction. 

Trep huffed as he picked the tiny child up. With yet one more yawn, Little White snuggled against the Impostor's shoulder, cooed softly, and promptly fell asleep. Trep stood there for a long moment, trying to figure out how things had come this, and then finally decided it didn't matter. He didn't care much for children - but he had to admit, even as he adjusted his hold on Little White to be more secure, that it might be nice to have a companion on the long journey home for once. 

As if in agreement, Little White burrowed a little closer still. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tacking this into its own series in the hopes I'll fill it in with more oneshots of these two!


End file.
